Well then
by Ellenore Carter
Summary: Anyone ever wonder what happened after Mrs. Lovett died? Well I will tell you one thing, it sure as hell wasn't this. *a short mis-guided story that got terribly out of hand*
1. Chapter 1

I stood in the middle of my yellow tinted grey room and sobbed. I was waiting for Sweeney, with the most horrifying, terrifying, mortifying, awful news imaginable. He would hate me for it, I hated myself for it. I was a disgusting cretin who deserved to die, I had already lied to my husband about it. After a few years of being rejected by Sweeney I decided to move on but I didn't love him, and he certainly did not love me. The man only wanted a son, and I knew as soon as he got one he would probably leave me, or kick me out rather.

The barber's footsteps echoed down the stairwell so I dried my eyes and choked back my crying. I had to be strong, for Sweeney.

"Yes, Mrs. Lovett? What do you want?" he asked in his usual monotone. I walked over to him.

"We should sit down love," I whispered. His eyebrows pushed towards each other.

"Um, why?" I thought for a moment. He would probably just stand right back up again so it would be pointless to push for it.

"Never mind, I need to tell you something very important," my voice would not get any louder though I could tell the man was straining to hear.

"Well, why don't you spit it out?" he asked sternly.

"Because you won't like it," I said.

"Mrs. Lovett, I don't like anything, you minds well tell me now so I don't need to force it out of you," he said calmly like he didn't really care.

"Sweeney, I'm pregnant," I said and closed my eyes. He didn't get it.

"So? What's wrong with that? You're married aren't you?" Sweeney replied. I nodded.

"Yes but that's the problem." He looked at me.

"What? Don't you love the father?" Why must Sweeney make this so hard for me?

"No no, I love the father very much, I don't think he likes me though," I hinted. Sweeney shook his head.

"Please Nellie, can you stop with the riddles? My head hurts, just tell me what it is you want to tell me so I can get on with my life," he groaned.

"Well, you see. The man I'm married to isn't the father," I whispered. Sweeney rolled his eyes.

"So you cheated on him, he's probably done something to deserve it. I wouldn't bother worrying." He started walking away, I inhaled deeply.

"But Sweeney you don't understand, it's not his because it's yours," Sweeney froze with his back to me.

"What?" was his only reply.

"My baby is yours, a-and I'm scared Mr. T, what if he finds out and hurts me? I don't know what to do." There was a sharp impact to the side of my face and I fell to the floor sobbing. He hit me, I realized in shock.

"How do you know it's mine?" he demanded.

"He hasn't touched me in over a year, I won't let him. Fortunately he's so set on getting a son that he believed me when I told him it was his," I replied.

"Get out," Mr. Todd whispered. I looked up at him sniffing and biting my lip.

"Huh?" was all I could manage.

"Get out!" he shouted and hoisted me up by my elbow. I gasped at the harshness of his actions. Sweeney towed me to the door and opened it without a moments hesitation.

"Don't you even consider trying to come back, if you think I wont kill a woman, you have yet to see my dark side," then I was falling backwards. It seemed to happen slowly like in a dramatic movie. I hit the ground already crying, and mud splashed around me. It was cold and I wanted to get up but the utter sorrow wouldn't let me. I now felt as if I could understand how Mr. T use to feel, maybe still feels. After awhile I finally made myself drag my dirty and sore body off of the ground. As I walked home I got many strange looks and sometimes glares even. But really why would I care? The only person who could actually hurt me for looking terrible would be my husband, he'd already done that. I wouldn't let the man know I was afraid of him, wouldn't give him the satisfaction if knowing he had won.

Upon arriving I opened the door without knocking, this severely frightened one of his many maids who when realizing who I was tried to warn me of something with her eyes but I ignored the helpful lady and continued walking. Who cared what he thought? The man popped out of nowhere and stood in the center of the hallway, blocking my escape.

"Eleanor, why are you so covered in dirt?" he asked, looking disgusted.

"I tripped on my way back," I shrugged. He shook his head.

"That dress cost me a fortune and now you've gone and ruined it. You should probably take it off, you'll be cold if you don't," he stated feelinglessly. I got his hint but refused to play along.

"I'll be just as cold if I take it off," I said, more to the floor than to my husband. The man hugged me, his hands a bit too low on my back.

"But I could warm you up much easier if you didn't have so many clothes on," then he kissed me. It wasn't a nice romantic kiss, it was a mean one. The kind of kiss no one should ever have to endure. After awhile of simply letting his mouth bully my face I spat his tongue out and stepped away from him.

"I'd much rather leave it on thank you, unless you have some different clothes," I told him curtly, hoping to hurt his feelings. Though just like everything else in my life, it didn't work. He took my hand and slowly kissed it's length. Resisting the urge to roll my eyes I sat tensed, waiting for him to turn around so I could wipe off my face, or do at least something to defy my dictator.

"I don't have any other clothes but there's a blanket on our bed," I put my hands on his shoulders.

"I am pregnant so please if you could try not to make me feel anymore uncomfortable than I already do because of the fact that there is a human being growing inside me, I would greatly appreciate it," I whisper-yelled at him. He stood staring at me for a moment.

"Why won't you give me what I want? I've given you a child. Isn't that what every woman wants?" he asked. The pathetic insect.

"I wont give you what you want because you want love, I have absolutely none for you and I can see, by your actions, you have little to offer me," with that his hand raised to hit me once more. The side of my face that Sweeney had struck still hurt, but not so much on the outside, it hurt because he was the only one I ever loved. I fell onto the ground with a stinging sensation, that was much to familiar, warm in my cheek.

The nurse came in and saw me on the floor crying, she looked up an him and frowned. Her name was Rosemary. She came over and helped me to my feet.

"Come deary, you must be careful when walking these halls, it's rather easy to trip," she said. I knew that she had known what really happened but the fear of my husband was to oppressive for her to even consider mentioning it. I sniffed.

"Yes, it's almost as if the floor is trying to hurt and degrade me," a bit of sarcasm leaked into my voice. The maid squeezed my hand in warning, so I shut up.

"I have some clothes for you deary, nice dry warm ones," she said. Her kind voice sounded foreign to me. "and we can fix your hair up too." I felt bad for her, having to do my hair. My husband liked it down and combed so he forced the maids to tend to it. They hated the job because I gave them so much trouble about it. Shrieking and gasping every time they even slightly tugged on my hair. What they didn't know though was that I wasn't crying for my hair, I was crying and shrieking for my shattered life, for my lost Sweeney. I was crying because once you've hit rock bottom, there's nothing else you can do but cry and wait. I used to cry at night but now that I was married my dreadful husband would lay wrapped around me until I was asleep. It was an awful torture, I wanted every night so desperately to pull away from him but I couldn't. I couldn't because then he would either beat me or rape me. I knew this because I had tried once before.

After I was done changing into some very modest pajamas I sat in the chair where I waited for Rosemary to come and contend with my hair. She did, and eventually and after a long session of four minute intervals of brushing between my tantrums I thanked her and went to my chamber. Where the devil lie in wait.

"Hello Eleanor, nice of you to join me," he whispered. Unfazed by his incessant begging for the one thing I couldn't make myself give him, I walked over to the bed and lay down. The man stroked my back with his finger, tracing patterns. I shivered and he took it the wrong way. Thinking I was finally responding he took this nonexistent opportunity to climb on top of me. The man kissed my neck and ear, upon realizing his lead was false he fumbled with the bottom of the nightgown I was wearing. I put my hand at the place that it met my leg, preventing him from pulling it off.

"I'm not going to take my clothes off, go hire a stripper," I hissed and curled into a ball. He growled and punched me in the stomach. I coughed with the air knocked out of my lungs.

"Do not question my moral Lovett," technically it should have been his last name but he wanted to be more specific.

"I have a baby growing right there, be careful what parts of me you abuse," I replied. He rolled his eyes and assumed the usual position. I clenched my jaw and tried to fall asleep. That night I dreamt feverishly, many nightmares passed through my head. The most memorable because of the amount times I had it.

I would be sitting in the sun with my stomach much to big. Sweeney would step into the clearing covered in blood then from the other side my husband would begin advancing towards me. He would hold his hands extended revealing long black fingernails. Then as he reached me Sweeney would watch him claw my face and arms. Stare contentedly and my torn flesh dripping with blood. As he left I would beg my love to come back and help me, but he didn't. Just before I died at the hands of my husband I would awaken screaming. My non-dream husband would kick me and go back to sleep. But not this time.

"Look, if you insist on waking me every half hour maybe you should go out to the living room and sleep on the couch," he scolded. I concealed the fact that I was happier now than I had been for a long time. I jumped up and bounded for the door. Freedom was but a room away, at night I could leave. Maybe go to a workhouse, anything other than with him. I had tried to look at the bright side once, I couldn't think of a single thing that would be worse. I had even tried the 'worst things' but even hell and death sounded appealing when compared with my situation. The door to the outside came to me quickly and when approached with it I almost didn't know if I could leave. But I soon came to my senses and realized that I must. I inhaled deeply and took the first step into the night. The cool blackness soaked into my skin and I felt safe. Though at night the streets of London aren't particularly comforting, especially for a woman.

I decided to go back to Sweeney's place and beg him to kill me. I'd rather die at the hands of the one I loved than live with the very bane of my existence. And also who knows maybe he wouldn't kill me, then I would know he at least didn't want me dead. I carefully walked the familiar road back to where my pie shop used to be, when it came into view I smiled and began to speed up a bit. Speed up, that is, until I saw who was in the shop. It was the beadle, sitting and chatting with Mr. Todd.

"That's funny," I whispered aloud, "I could've sworn Mr. T already killed him." I lifted my skirts and continued on, hesitantly. Once I was at the window I watched the two casually chatting. The beadle's teeth made me want to vomit so I stared longingly at Sweeney. I would be glad to let him kill me. Just to have his hands on me. If I was lucky I might even be able to steal a kiss with my last breath, not wanting to get my hopes up I shook that thought from my mind. Finally after what felt like a terribly long time, the beadle noticed me. His eyes squinted and I watched him mention me to Sweeney. The demon barber of fleet street flicked his attention over to me. His head seemed to move too fast and turn just a bit to far. I smiled and waved. If I were to die, minds well go with a smile. He stood and slithered to me. Mr. T was so close that I had to lean backwards in order to see his beautiful face.

"Mrs. Lovett, what are you doing here?" he hissed into my ear. I shivered, imagining Sweeney in place of my husband. It was a very nice impossible thought.

"You said if I came back you'd kill me, I'd like to accept your offer," I stated. He blinked.

"Mrs. Lovett, your pregnant. I'm not going to kill you. And besides, I'm not a murderer," he replied quietly. I frowned.

"Yes you are, in fact you killed beadle. Don't you remember? Do you deny that it's strange that he's not dead?" I whispered. I sounded like a psycho but those were the best days of my life and I knew they had happened.

"Nellie, are you quite alright? Do you have a fever?" he asked. I stepped back.

"No, Mr. Todd, I am not crazy! It really happened, you had this chair that would tip back every time you pushed the pedal and your victims would slide down and I would make them into pies," my voice faded as I realized how ridiculous that sounded.

"How has your husband been treating you of late? Do you want something to eat love?" Sweeney asked carefully.

"I'm not crazy, I can even show you. Do you still have that chair I gave you for your barber shop?" I asked him. Mr. T nodded.

"Ok, lets go upstairs then and I'll prove to you that I am not crazy," I said and ran inside. My fingers twitched at my sides. When I burst through the door everything looked the same, except, it was all flipped to the opposite side of the room. Strange. I walked over to the backwards chair and waited for Sweeney. When he stepped through the door I smiled and stomped on the lever. Nothing happened. I stood on it with both feet and jumped, still nothing moved. Irritated I stepped off the pedal and kicked the chair with every ounce of strength I had. That hurt, but I didn't scream or cry, I just carefully placed my foot on the ground and didn't move.

"Happy?" came the voice behind me. I glared at the stupid piece of furniture.

"No," I hissed. I felt his hands on my shoulders dragging me towards the stairs. I finally turned and followed him. I cried on the way to where I used to make pies. Sweeney sat me down and went over to the counter, he pulled some bread from the pantry and brought it over to me on a plate.

"Here you go. Now, I need to ask a few questions about your husband," he said. I nodded, wondering where the beadle went.

"But why are you being so nice to me, I thought you hated me for having your baby," I whispered. Sweeney exhaled.

"Because I'm worried about you. You're acting like someone who really needs to be pulled back into the light before their mind has completely been overcome by the black," he informed me. I wasn't coherent enough to understand.

"What?" I asked, hoping he would make it sound a bit more simple.

"Your going insane from grief Mrs. Lovett, I want to help you," he replied gently.

"No Mr. T, you're going insane from grief! I remember because I told you Lucy was dead, but then you found out that I lied and threw me into a furnace, a-and I died." Sweeney nodded with a slightly frightened look on his face.

"But Lucy isn't dead, and neither are you." Then the little brat came waltzing out from my old living room with her little Johanna in her arms. Johanna shouldn't be a baby, I thought to myself.

"Who is she honey?" The poor delicate beautiful woman asked quietly. I glared at the floor.

"Just an old friend dear, she was involved in an abusive relationship, and she needs some help getting back on her feet," Mr. T paused for a moment, "She's also with child." Lucy gasped.

"I never said he was abusive," I hissed quietly, irritated by all the minute mistakes in the world that I now noticed.

"Well, was he?" Sweeney asked.

"Yes," I replied. There was a long silence.

"What's the problem then?" he asked. I shrugged.

"When you talk, you keep making mistakes. You shouldn't have known he was abusive, I never told you that," I said weakly. I briefly noticed a stunned look of horror crossing his and Lucy's face.


	2. Chapter 2

Things continued to get stranger as I talked with Sweeney and his wife, whom I absolutely hated. They were bent on making me think I was crazy, like their lives depended on it almost. It was very, weird.

"No, Mrs. Lovett, I don't think you know what your talking about," Lucy said to me. Her hand on Sweeney's shoulder, it looked like she was about to break the skin. I laughed.

"I don't know what I'm talking about? Oh really, well how come you don't mind that I call Mr. Todd Sweeney, when you should know him as Benjamin, Benjamin Barker," I spat. She blinked and her eyes looked different for a moment, I couldn't place what it was that made them different, they just were.

"Sweeney is his name," she told me. I stood and stalked over to her. I jabbed my finger at her.

"Yes! But not until he came back from Australia and I told him you were dead!" I shouted. A clawed hand shot out from her and wrapped around my neck. I gasped.

"What did you say?" the thing that looked like Lucy asked.

"I said you're wrong!" I coughed.

"I would kill you but a higher power prevents me," it hissed into my ear, "so the next best thing will have to do." I would've asked what the next best thing was but it became clear rather quickly. The Lucy thing turned and grasped the Sweeney and began kissing him fiercely. I so desperately wanted to leave, or close my eyes but something tangible was holding me back. I could feel it's claws in my stomach and under my eyelids, holding me in place. I screamed as it got more awful, my eyes watered but wouldn't unfocus. Writhing in the invisible clawed limbs I shrieked and sobbed. Why was I being forced to watch this. Then I realized, I was simply dreaming. All I had to do was wake up and everything would go back to normal. My arms wouldn't move so I bit my lip and tried to tear away from the talons holding me in place. Why was it so hard to break away from something that wasn't even real. I screamed again as the two moved to the floor. At that moment something cracked. I didn't know what it was, maybe my sanity, but the barriers were broken. I ran out of the shop sobbing. The streets were empty as I sprinted to find some other place.

A feeling had come over me when whatever it was had broken. Like freedom, or independence. Something of that correlation. I didn't really understand, was I not free before? My feet carried me to some dark alley. I sat against a building and cried, waiting for the good lord to take me.

"He already has," came a voice from somewhere above me. I opened my eyes and looked up. Toby came floating down to me. At that moment I decided that I was crazy. I ran over to my dear boy anyway and wrapped my arms around him.

"You'd better get out of here deary, they'll kill you, or torture you," I whispered to him. Toby smiled.

"The demons can't hurt me Mrs. Lovett. I'm your guardian angel," he said. I smiled.

"Of course you are love, of course you are," I replied. I didn't believe him because how could a figment of my imagination be my guardian angel?

"You don't believe me," he said and frowned. I shook my head.

"No no, of course I do deary," I said, not wanting to upset my precious boy. He rolled his eyes.

"Please don't lie Mrs. Lovett, it'll only make it harder to get you out of this wretched pit," he said. Then the boy's attention flicked to a place that was too far away for me to see.

"Oh Lord, I need to go my dear Nellie, I'll be back for you," he whispered harshly and then flew away. I stood staring after him in shock. After a few minutes five huge bloodhounds came running and barking up at the place he left. After realizing the search was hopeless they all turned and looked at me. My mouth opened but I didn't say anything, I just turned and ran as fast as I could.

The barking was all around me. I couldn't hear anything, not even my own thoughts. The pure noise of the yowls and yelping penetrated me, impaled me, and it hurt. I screamed to whoever could hear me.

"Help! Help me someone!" A sudden flashback caused me to slow. Toby, in the bake house where I had locked him in. Begging for me to come save him. But I didn't, I brought Mr. Todd down to kill him. I was a rather awful person. I stopped, waiting for the dogs to tear my throat out. T'would be a better fate than escaping them. The barking intensified and soon they were upon me. I fell with the weight of one pushing on my ankles. Four of them took my limbs in their mouths and followed the biggest, dragging me on the ground while I sobbed with my tears dripping into the dirt. Then we finally arrived at my husbands house and they drug my up the marble steps and through the awaiting door. I could feel the Lucy thing's eyes on me as I was hauled into the home like a deer carcass. I carefully stole a glance at her while she wasn't looking. The entire left side of her face looked as if it had been mauled by a wild animal and lit on fire, my muffled gasp was either ignored or not audible to her.

When we, meaning the dogs and I, finally arrived into what I assumed to be where they had been taking me in the first place, I saw my lovely husband awaiting my arrival on the other side of the huge dining room.

"Ah Nellie, how nice of you to join me," he growled. The dogs dropped me on the floor. I sat up slowly, rubbing my head.

"Well, 'tis my pleasure good sir," my harsh sarcasm held the sole purpose of helping me not to break down and weep before the man I despised so strongly. He frowned and motioned someone to bring me over to a long table filled with black charred food. It smelled absolutely terrible and I needed to stifle my gagging. It was almost as bad as the pies I used to make, not quite, but pretty awful.

"Please love, I've had my cooks make this beautiful banquet especially for you, eat. I promise it will be the best food you will eat for a long time," he said ominously. I was frightened of him, but because of all the confusion I was in a sort of dreamlike state and was able to stay calm.

"Oh, thank you deary but I'm really not hungry," I replied gently. The man cleared his throat and sat across from me. Because of the table's great length we were very far away from each other, I was happy about this, his presence made me feel gross.

"I need to talk to you, about things that might make you slightly uncomfortable," he said. His voice was not loud but I could hear him easily from where I was. My mind flashed to awful things that I could not prevent from infiltrating my imaginary walls that usually protected my mind so well. These walls were why I could handle butchering all those humans and then have the guts to feed them to my unsuspecting customers.

"What things are you hinting at exactly?" I asked. He smiled.

"Where you are, why you're here, and what you can do to make it easier for yourself," he began pulling the black food items onto his plate.

"Um, might I ask if there's something with less charcoal?" I sneered, praying that I could learn at last to keep my mouth shut before it dragged me straight to hell.

"Oh my clever lovely, you're already here," he smiled and tore a large piece of who knows what off the bone, chewed twice and swallowed, I could only imagine how much it must have hurt while scraping along the walls of his throat.

"And what exactly do you mean by that?" I inquired. The evil before me laughed a large guffaw.

"You're in hell my flower, you died and ended up in my humble abode," he informed me. My eyes grew wide with fear and shock.

"And you're the devil, and Sweeney and Lucy, and those dogs," I stuttered. He nodded.

"Yes, Sweeney and Lucy, as you call them, are my demons. Those dogs are my hell hounds and I am the one and only Lucifer." I stood.

"No! I'm not in hell! I don't deserve to be here, I shouldn't be here, I should be in- um, somewhere else!" I shouted at him.

"Well actually, Mrs. Lovett you wouldn't be here, but I chose you. Since birth I planned that you would die in a fire and become my wife, I hated to see you lusting over Sweeney though so I ripped his life apart. Made him completely mad with sorrow in an attempt to scare you away, but you only tried harder to get him to love you back. You want to know what his own personal torture is? It's you, an entire world filled with you but all he wants is Lucy!" The thing hissed. I shook with screams that could not escape my ribcage, "But then, the happiest moment of my entire life, that little spark of a thought popped into your utterly perfect mind, until now of course. Baking his customers into pies, it's so brilliant!" The devil laughed. I glared.

"I only suggested it so he wouldn't kill me."

"Ah, but the thing is, you did suggest it. And the fact that you could handle butchering your own kind only made me want you more. I couldn't take my eyes off you, my beautiful love."

"I don't want you! Go die somewhere and leave me alone," I whirled around and started to walk away.

"Nellie! What can I do to win your love?" he begged. I stopped for a moment and thought.

"I'm open to suggestions," I snapped without turning to face him. There was a pause.

"What if, what if you willingly kissed me?" he asked.

"Sure, I mean you've got eternity to go ahead and try." A whooshing noise sounded behind me but I didn't care what bizarre thing he was doing, I just wanted to get out of the rotten pit.

"Mrs. Lovett?" a familiar voice asked behind me. A voice that made me shiver and look nervously around. Then he came walking in from a different direction. It was Sweeney Todd. I ran to him without thinking and almost crashed directly into the poor confused man.

"Where are we Mrs. Lovett? What is this awful place?" I shook my head.

"We're in hell." He nodded.

"Well, I suppose I deserve it, what with being a serial killer and all," he whispered.

"No love, we shouldn't be here. We're victims of cruel circumstances," I replied. Sweeney laughed softly.

"You always were a positive thinker weren't you?" he stated. We stood side by side staring at the interior of the Devil's home. I noticed his hand on my waist, forewarning sparked in my brain but love and adrenalin strangled it with their dirty little fingers.

"I'm sorry I killed you love," he whispered. I nodded.

"I gave you some pretty good reasons, it was foolish for me to think it would ever work out," I looked up at him. The face I remembered so well seemed different. Not as wonderfully unperfect as I remembered. Sweeney turned towards me and looked into my heart.

"I cannot believe I had the gall to throw such a flower into an oven," I suddenly felt as if the word flower was of great significance if I wanted to survive the next few moments. His image distracted me and I leaned forward. When I was only a centimeter it came to me, this wasn't my Sweeney! I made a fist out of my slender hand and hit him as hard as I possibly could. I screamed as I saw that my fist print, about three inches deep, stayed in his face.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I demanded. His intact mouth grinned evilly.

"To put it quite simply love, I'm in hell."


	3. Chapter 3

_His imploded face returned to normal, oozing into place like putty. The devil grinned and began to grow into an oversized monolith. He grabbed me by the waist and I couldn't control the shrieks escaping my shuttering form. I cowered in his terrible presence when all of a sudden the real devil exploded out of my husbands skin spattering me with what I thought was blood until I saw the black and green color of it. He resembled more of a dinosaur at this point with the head of a diseased human and barracuda crossbreed._

"_If you love me so much, why do you torture me as the rest of the people down here?" I demanded as he began pulling my fingernails off with his rotten teeth. I cringed and sobbed and screamed at the same time._

"_I call it tough love sweetheart, is it not quite as terrible as when you were with Sweeney?" he asked over my yelp of pain._

"_I don't feel inclined to prove myself to you, you can go shove your opinionated face up my pretty little- AAAAHG" he snapped it. I closed my eyes but the tears continued to fall from them._

"_Now Mrs. Lovett, you have to understand, this hurts you a hell of a lot more than it hurts me. Normally I wouldn't mention this but I am enjoying myself very much," he laughed. I whimpered._

"_You know Lovett, you can make this all go away," he hinted._

"_Go back to your normal size, and then I'll try to care!" I spat. My anger surprised even the angel of light. But at this point I decided that, ultimately, I had finally hit rock bottom, in my current situation there was no possible way to make it any better, not to mention worse. So, who gives a damn if I acted like a total bitch to the very devil himself? Surprisingly he obeyed me and shrunk. The man like thing put me down but still kept a strangle hold around my waist._

"_Would you like to know now what will make it better?" he asked. I sighed, or gasped, reacted rather to his deathly cold hands moving up to about the same level as my chest._

"_What?" I asked, feeling violated. He grinned and leaned forward so his lips were at my ear._

"_Kiss me," the words dripped with lust and hate._

"_Never," I hissed softly back. His fingers came around my neck._

"_I said kiss me!" his voice boomed louder than anything I had ever heard before. Tears were streaming from my eyes._

"_No!" it sounded meek compared to his powerful voice. His mouth fiercely pressed into mine. I clenched my teeth so he couldn't get his tongue into my mouth. Lucifer's forceful onslaught continued as he clawed apart my dress. He forced me against him without taking his lips away from my face. I breathed slowly through my nose, making sure to stay calm. If I was calm maybe he would stop sooner thinking that whatever he was trying to do wasn't working. His skin was icy cold against me, especially his fingers._

"_Love me," he moaned softly. My back hit the wall, fortunately I had managed to keep a hold of all my undergarments up to this point._

"_I will not, eep!" he began to unlace the back of my corset. Utterly outraged I pushed myself away from the deranged torturer._

"_Stop it! Stop trying to make me love you when I've made it clear enough that I don't want you! Just leave me be!" The devil laughed and stalked towards me._

"_Is it not just like you and Sweeney? Did you not try and make him love you just as I am? This only made him hate you more, you do realize this don't you?" he asked me. I didn't answer. "DON"T YOU?" it boomed again._

"_Yes, yes I did," I replied quietly._

"_Well then, it seems we have an agreement. I am merely doing to you what you have done to others. Is that not what this place is for?" he asked._

"_That's not fair, you said I shouldn't be here! You said I was supposed to be some other place!"_

"_But I bought you're soul, traded you for hundreds of the inferiors that resided here, you belong to me so do as I say!" I stopped short. My soul in hell got hundreds to heaven? Well, maybe then it was selfish for me to want to leave. I mean what if those poor people had to come back if I left?_

"_Why did you want me so badly?" I asked. Without hesitating he replied._

"_Mrs. Lovett, because I'm the devil does that mean I cannot love?" he asked. I peered around. In only my undergarments I straightened up and stared right into his eyes._

"_Well naturally I assumed that you could not, but that is beside the point, why do you love me?" I asked. He thought for a moment._

"_Have you ever heard the term 'opposites attract'?"_

"_Yes," I replied cautiously._

"_Well, it's a lie my love. The reason I want, nay, need you is because we are so similar. I love you because you are evil like me," he stated calmly. I coughed blood, and spat at the floor._

"_I'm not evil, maybe malicious and conniving but it was because of love. My love for Sweeney Todd!" The devil growled and long black claws shot out of his hands._

"_You don't love him, you love me! I own you, I am your master and you love me!" he screamed. I shook my head._

"_You are wrong, I don't love you and I never will. You are a disgusting cretin who deserves to rot in, well actually given the situation you're quite fitted for where we are." I barked back. Like some kind of fierce beasts we circled each other._

"_Why do you love this Sweeney instead of me? I'm as terrible, as disgusting, just as evil. What am I missing that Sweeney is not?" he demanded. I thought for a long moment. Why was I so in love with him? I thought that I must have had a reason, but in those last months it became more of an obsession. Less of a love and more an infatuation. Did I even love him at all or did I just have a driving need to have a victorious end to what I had started? Why did I love the demon barber?_

"_Because, um… I don't really know. I guess he was the light and I was the moth, getting too close ended in my death. Is he really here?" I asked quietly. Satan laughed._

"_Of course he is, and he deserves it. If you disagree with that love then, well I believe insanity has finally claimed you," he laughed like a small child. A small tinkling delighted laugh, it reminded me of Toby._

"_and my boy? What of him?" suddenly frightened that I had damned my own child. Lucifer hissed and spat as a cat in pain would._

"_Toby was no mortal being, he was you're guardian angel in the flesh. Another one of my best moments was when you locked the wretched thing into you're bake house. Oh how I mocked him in that moment, it filled me with joy to see him in such agony." I coughed again, covering myself with blood._

"_He was an angel? Oh my God, I tried to kill an angel that only wanted to help me? I belong here, do onto me what you will devil, I see no point in trying to prove myself any longer," I collapsed onto the floor. On my hands and knees I vomited more of the red sticky substance._

"_Oh come now Lovett, you're getting the place all dirty," he commented. I glared up at him._

"_I'm sorry about that, I'll clean it up as soon as my condition permits," I stated. He sauntered over to me and hoisted me up by my waist._

"_It's alright my dear," and he kissed me again. I didn't fight but I certainly did not kiss him back. Blood smeared the mans face and chest where his body met mine._

"_You'll stain your clothes," I whispered. He laughed against my mouth._

"_No love, I don't mind." his breath was cold and spicy in my nose._

"_Are you enjoying this? I certainly would hope so, you're not getting any more," I whispered. He nodded._

" '_Tis quite alright deary, I can almost imagine it as romantic this way." And though I hated him I could not force myself to want him to stop holding me. All those years without a single loving touch, other than from Toby, but that didn't really count, had deprived me of affection. I clawed for life, for love but none would bother with me. Now even though he was the devil, he still loved me, or rather, I liked to think that he did._

_Again his hands reached to the back of my corset. I stopped him, but did not pull away._

"_Please deary, I don't want to take it off. I'm letting you kiss me aren't I?" I sighed and subtly put my hand up to his face. Lucifer smiled._

"_Yes love, that you are," he commented. That's when Toby burst through the doors._

"_Let go of her!" he screamed. The devil gently stepped out of my arms. I felt hot and sick, then I threw up, blood was all over me. For some reason this did not scare me, it felt almost like it was average. I knew though that I had never chronically vomited blood before._

"_She's mine, I bought her!" spat Satan. The angel ran at him and jumped up, grasping his face. My dear Toby took the form of a huge wolf, and Satan snapped at him like a snake._

"_We want her back! Give her to me or I'll spill your insides all over the floor." they collided once more. It pained me to see them fighting. I didn't want Toby to get hurt but I didn't want Satan to either. It was a rather stunning sensation, not love for the devil, but I didn't want him to die._

"_Please stop, don't fight!" I found myself shouting. The two froze and stared at me, realizing what few clothes I had on I felt subconscious._

"_What's wrong my dearest Eleanor?" came the voice of Lucifer. I sobbed, not noticing until now that I had been crying. Toby slapped the devil across the face._

"_She's not your dearest Eleanor, she's my lovely Mrs. Lovett," he stated._

"_I don't want you to hurt each other," stepped in between them, facing my husband. The devil grinned and kissed me lightly on the cheek. There was a horrified gasp from Toby behind me._

"_You monster! You dare possess my dear Lovett's mind? You have no right to seduce her like this!" The angel turned me to him, "what did he say to you Mrs. Lovett? What did he say?" the boy commanded. I shook my head._

"_Nothing." This was quite obviously not the answer he was looking for. Toby grasped my shoulders and shook me._

"_What did he say?" I began crying again._

"_He said he loved me." The angel hugged me closed to him and clicked his tongue._

"_Don't you understand Nellie? He was lying, he knows that I was going to come and take you away so he made you think that. He knew that you hadn't ever gotten what you wanted from Sweeney, so he simply acted like Sweeney, only he pretended to love you." I shook my feeble head._

"_I-I can't go up with you, I have to stay here. I don't know anyone in heaven, I don't belong there. They wouldn't like me," I whispered. Cold fingers stroked my back._

"_It's alright love, don't feel pressured to make a decision so quickly, take your time," came the words of Satan. He pulled me into his arms and hugged me more tenderly than Toby._

"_But Mrs. Lovett! The choice is so easy! Who in their right mind would pick heaven over hell?" I flinched. The words were like broken glass on my skin._

"_Do not call Eleanor a fool, I love her! If she want's to stay with me then let her. Is there something wrong with wanting to be loved?" the devil hissed._

"_You are incapable of love! You should not even be able to utter it from your deadly lips!" I wanted it all to stop so badly. I wanted them to stop fighting over me, so I made the worst decision of my entire existence._

_**I kissed the devil.**_

**A.N. Ok I may or may not continue this monstrosity from here. Either way, I don't think it will end well.**


End file.
